The Unhealable Wounds
by okazaki101
Summary: What everything that ensues during BoB 3 (Bullet of Bullets 3) ended with a different twist that brought a whole new plot? The real question is...will feelings being accepted or rejected...find out more by reading my very first fanfic ever made, The Unhealable Wounds.
1. Hidden Feelings Revealed

A/N:Before you go off and flame on me for info...cut me some slack...i understood that sao only had about 1000 players (again i could be so wrong since it's been about 8 months since i watched the original SAO series aside from the movie which i've watched about 20+ times, in simple sayings to you...expect a drastic change in numbers for dramatic effect...aside from that heres your enjoyable ShinoxKazuto/SinonxKirito fanfic.

 **Hidden Feelings Revealed**

 **During Bullet of Bullets 3 (BOB): Dessert Cave**

 **"** HOW CAN YOU HOLD THE HANDS OF A MURDERER!" Sinon yelled at kirito who was standing right in front of her.

"promise me something then..." She said as she suddenly looked at Kirito in the eyes as tears started to form in her eyes...

"PROTECT ME FROM EVERYTHING, HOLD MY HAND THROUGH EVERYTHING I GO THROUGH!".

she was fully in tears now as she started to punch Kirito in the chest repeatedly with no strength and effort "You don't know me!" she yelled as she continued to cry "I didn't want to deal with the same problems i had years ago." After calming down and recollecting herself she was a bit tired after her emotions overcame her "I hate you...but...can i lay on you?" she asked as Kirito just nodded in silence and sat down leaning against the cave wall with his legs in front of him letting sinon lay on him gently as she closed her eyes to rest a bit.

"Sinon..." Kirito said as he was leaning against the cave wall with sinon laying on him.

"..."sinon stayed quiet.

"I also killed someone, Three people to be exact and i was in the same situation as you, where it meant life or death in that situation...they tried to kill me...and I had to kill them." kirito said as looked up at the cave ceiling.

Sinon didn't say anything as she was trying to let all of what she heard sink in. After what seemed like forever, she spoke up. "...How did you overcome it." She sat up and put her hands on Kirito's shoulders looking him in the eyes "...How did you find the strength to overcome those moments."

"..." there was nothing but the soft howling wind that could be heard.

"I..." He started to say. "I...I didn't overcome them. I can still see there faces when i sleep and i can hear the voices and words they said as i killed them. As Kirito started to explain he started having flashbacks of the "Death Games": Killing the leader of "The Titans Fist", his battle with Heathcliff who later on revealed himself as Akihiko Kayaba and the games Final Boss , During the the start of the Death Games about 1000 were already dead and when Kirito finally cleared the game the death total skyrocketed to an above number of roughly around 2500 to 3000

 **Heys guys okazaki here...i know this one was very very short...again i'm trying to get used to my transition from my old site on wattpad to here on so i could spread more joy of ships to those who have never even heard of wattpad, but again bare with me as i continue finding out new things about this site that i never even knew before...without further ado though, hope you guys enjoyed it even though this chapter was very short (trust me they get longer later on on), please don;t forget to leave a fvaorite if you enjoyed it that much to be up to date with this fanfic and also don't forget to smash the hell out of the review button for better chapters.**

 **Sincerely, ~Okazaki~**


	2. Fragments

A/N: I may still have some spelling errors which i will fix later in the future upon completion of this story which is far from being complete (in easy words this story will be taken all the way to the Movie arc) as for most things you will very much notice a change in the writing style after a few more chapters, i recently got back into fanfic writing so its beena while since i wrote a fanfic from startto finish (even though i've never completed a single one of my fanfics in my life yet) i do very much hop ethat many of you like this writing style i have (If you don't R&R and i'll setup a poll for you guys to vote on).

P.S.S:

Adrian Robles: thanks for the feedback, once again i will warn many of you that this fanfic was originally composed in 2016 or 2015 so its been 2 years since i've last written.

 **Fragments…**

 **Place: Alfheim Online**

As kirito's friends, and girlfriend asuna were watching the live feed of the Bullet of Bullets 3 tournament and witnessed what they saw for the past hour or so until they were interrupted by the door of the bar opening. Standing there in the doorway was was Kikuoka Seijro as his character name was Chrysheight. As soon as he closed the door he was assaulted by questions coming from Asuna.

"Your gonna tell me why and what kirito is really doing in there!" Asuna said with what sounded like a threatening voice.

"We had to find out more details about a player who goes by the name Death Gun." he replied. Asuna just glared daggers at him until he gave in.

He sighed heavily. "Alright i'll tell you more information about this." He said as he took a seat in the booth that Asuna-them were in.

As asuna shifted her stare from kikuoka to the screen broadcasting the Bullet of Bullets 3 and back at him to listen.

"The reason we sent him in there was from a couple reports earlier this month talking about a character who was causing some racket in the waiting room, who calls himself by the name "Death Gun"." He said.

Asuna was about to speak but couldn't as she was interrupted by another assault of info that would change her feelings of safety in terms of her Boyfriend.

"That was until, we got some info on this Death Gun." his expression turned serious.

Asuna listened very carefully also wanting to know where kirito was during this time.

"After the reports of a couple GGO players having problems with connection we found out that the players were actually dead outside of Gun Gale Online."

Asuna's expressions were changing from anger to having a feeling of uneasiness.

"We also found out that Death Gun...is a SAO survivor."

"Another SAO survivor in GGO?" she said.

'Yes, and...we also found out that he was part of a guild in SAO known as..." Asuna just faintly remembered their name until now.

"Laughing Coffin" He said with a serious tone.

Asuna's face went pale as the name was said.

Laughing Coffin...a murder guild as they would call them in SAO. A murder guild usually was comprised of "red" players. Laughing Coffin was pretty much the most dangerous "Murder Guild" known in SAO for the intensity and amount of players they killed before and during the "Death Games".

As asuna slowly came back to her own senses she asked one question before doing anything else.

"Where is kirito right now!". Asuna asked with a worried face.

"He's located at the Chiyoda Ward." He responded. "B-but there is nothing to worry about heh heh ." He laughed as he jokingly scratched the back of his head. "Chiyoda ward has very heavy security so there's nothing to worry about."

Asuna ignored the last of his sentence as she logged out of ALO as quickly as possible and rushed over to Chiyoda ward as quickly as possible where she then finds Aki Natsuki watching over kirito and the tournament over the hospital screen in front of the hospital bed.

"Don't worry he's alright, i've been monitoring his vitals and heart rate while he's in the game" Aki pointed out the monitor and wires and suction plugs connected to kirito's body.

Asuna's face of worry was relieved, but not for long as she was soon about to find out what can happen during a "fire fight".

 **A/N: hey guys okazaki here, i very much do hope you enjoyed this chapter even though it may have been very very short, i do promise later on chapters will get longer and hopefully into the 1000+ word range, aside from that hope you enjoyed R &R and be sure to leave a favorite if you want to come back for more.**


	3. The Assumption of Killers

**Hey guys Okazaki here coming with an update chapter as well as an official authors update to tell you what the reason for my long Hiatus and not posting. but i'll keep this intro short, without further ado...i present to you chapter 3 of The Unhealable Wounds. The Assumption of Killers. Enjoy.**

Back in GGO during the Bullet of Bullets 3 Tournament...

"So whats the plan?."Sinon said to kirito as he was frocused on something else, more or less about Death Gun.

"Well first we need time to setup before the next satellite scan." He said as he was trying to come up with a prediction about death gun with the information he had collected along with the plan he had in mind.

"Well?" Sinon said to him a bit annoyed knowing that he was trying to think of something else.

Kirito was just slightly paying attention to sinon as he was watching a lizard-like Creature drinking water from the deeper part of cave and noticed its tail...well, tails. "Two tails..." he said to himself...then it hit him as his eyes started to a widen a bit.

Sinon was paying attention to kirito and was about to ask if he was alright until suddenly he put his hands on sinons shoulders.

"I got it" He said.

"H-huh...you mean the plan?" she asked as she was lightly blushing due to the fact that his face was kinda close to hers and looking into her eyes.

"No, about death gun." He responded

"Huh?"

"There's two Death guns." he said with confidence.

"W-what do you mean there's two death guns?" Sinon said a bit confused at how he came up with this assumption.

"Well...". he said. "During the time i was talking to someone about the incidents that happened in November, we came to an assumption that since we both agreed on the fact that a bullet in the game can't actually kill the player". he said.

"Then there's a possibility that he's working together with someone else." Sinon finished his sentence.

"Exactly." He said.

"Meaning..." She said.

"That's right...while one is in the game the other is probably waiting to kill the player in real life." he said.

"But how would they time it?" Sinon asked a bit curious and confused.

Kirito was thinking back to when Pale Rider was killed.

"That exaggerated cross sign he made when he was killing Pale Rider...it wasn't something normal but maybe...he was trying to use the motion to check his watch and match the time so that the killing was in sync with each other while the other death gun in the real world is watching the tournament and to time when the one in-game kills the player!" Kirito said confidently.

"But how would they kill the player." She asked.

Kirito came to another assumption in seconds..."Maybe...some kind of...drug?" he said.

"But wouldn't there be some sort of pin prick from the needle?"

"Well the bodies were found pretty decomposed and by then it was hard to even tell." He answered.

"But how would they get into the victims house if its blocked by a security code?"

"They probably used some sort of emergency card to open the door...after all the lock codes on the buildings are old and even if they couldn't get in and tried to break in, they wouldn't be noticed since the person was already in "Full Dive".

"Sinon." he said suddenly looking at her.

"H-huh."

"Is your door locked?" He asked a bit concerned.

"well its locked but...the chain...but that means..." Kirito nodded.

"During the vehicle chase, he was aiming at you."

"But then that means! She started to feel frightened.

"That's right...the other Death Gun is probably in your room right now waiting for the signal."

Just as sinon was about to log out kirito stopped her.

"No, don't log out...you'd be in more danger in reality than in here." he said as sinon was starting to shake, her eyes widened and before she knew it her heart rate was rising very fast and her amusphere was indicating her heart rate rising to fast .

"STOP!" kirito yelled at her looking her in the eyes. "Calm down...he won't kill you until he's given the signal."

Sinon started to slowly calm down.

Kirito let go of sinons shoulders as she was trying to comprehend everything that was just said before she started to worry about the death gun that was probably in her room at the moment.

"well then..." Kirito said calmly."lets work on the plan now." He said.

"U-uh yeah..." Was her response.

 **Hey you did it...congrats lol not really i knew you would make it here to the end especially to see the reason for my long Hiatus and the reason i wasn't posting chapters on a weekly basis, so recently i just got employed again to a new job and recently as you can tell i got a new laptop to finally come back and make my fanfics happen...my transition from wattpad to is an interesting transition considering my chapters on wattpad for mobile are decently long for mobile users...so i will do my best to bring up my word count fromt the 500-600 range to 1-2k range for you guys here on so i hope you enjoyed this new chapter and as always smash the hell out of that follow button as well as leaving a review and as always if you want to be updated on a new chapter post from me, go ahead and follow me and i can try to personally inbox all of you the new post of chapters and updates to some considering my grammar from 5 years ago wasn't as good as it is to this date in the future.**

 **~Okazaki101~**


	4. Sterben

**Hey guys Author-kun Okazaki101, now let me point out something straight (name mentioned) LegoGamer101 i don't see anything wrong that this fanfic is rated M for obvious lemon reason in future posts...to see that you have assumed a bs (sorry) story of it being uncalled for by all means if you have the guts to check out my fics on other sites...(probably won't because you know your wrong now) most of my fanfics are rated M for language and possible scenes being explicit...now for you to also be anonymous and try to bring me down is shallow and some very low stooping my fellow friend...but hey you have to be anonymous to state a point than being logged onto an official account to review...so i will put this out there for others who decide to be a "Poser" like our first hater LegoGamer101...if your gonna review use an official account than being a supposed wannabe (sorry not sorry) cause again your an anonymous person who doesn't want to be tracked and i get it...but that's poor sportsmanship my fellow viewer and yeah i may be shallow exploiting your name...but who started this whole insult in the first place hmmm?**

 **Now with that aside i know the chapters are very very short compared to being on wattpad and as for my other fanfic of MiphaxLink please do bare with me transitioning to with my wattpad creations...also please if your gonna review...make a positive statement and actually be logged in to do so (just to personally thank you) and instead of being the anonymous type...tell me in pm's i do check them daily so yours messages are being viewed...but now that we've had one incident...*cough* LegoGamer101 *cough* please do refrain from being a flamer to being someone who could just point out some tips...in case many of you notice this fanfiction was written 2-3 years ago and is only being copy and pasted from my wattpad selections...now without further ado and for spoilers for those who haven't seen the anime (i don't know how you haven't yet) but lets get right into...STERBEN.**

 **Sincerely- Author-kun Okazaki101**

Place: Desert cave

"Okay so here's the plan." Kirito said.

Sinon listened very carefully to kiritos plan of action.

"Because i know that your a sniper sinon your gonna be taking a vantage point of the field while i walk out to confront Death Gun." He said.

"But i want you to keep an eye out for me...for all i know is that he might use his rifle like you said, thats why i want you to find the highest vantage point around here."

Sinon nodded but thought of something in the process...

"Kirito..." Sinons body posture shifted to a slight feeling of embarrassment.

"Hmm?" he looked at sinon.

*come on Just say it!* Sinon said in her mind...

"N-never mind..." she said as she turned her face away form him so he couldn't see her blushing.

"uh...okay...well then, are you ready to head out?" Kirito asked.

Sinon nodded still a bit unsure of going fully through this plan without telling him how she feels about him, that's when she noticed the camera recording above them.

"Hey...look." Sinon said as she pointed up towards the recording cam.

"What is it?" Kirito asked.

"Its a recording cam...usually they go to where the fights are...but it must have wandered here due to the lack of players left and no battles. she said.

"We should wave" She said as she started to wave.

"U-uh" Was the only thing that came out of kirito's mouth.

"What is it? Camera shy" She said in a teasing-like voice.

"Or is there someone out there you don't want to see this?" Her mind didn't doubt the fact that Kirito could've been in a relationship with someone but she already spoke what she could not take back.

Kiritos face just turned to a face of embarrassment as he scratched the back of his head.

"E-eh... well y-you see..."

"Hmmmm" Sinons sense of curiosity got her as she tried to push kirito to the edge of telling her as she slowly got closer to him.

"w-well n-not really". *Wait what am i talking about of course i do, i have asuna don't i?*.

"Or are you just trying to hi-" The recording cam disappeared.

"aw...". "It left." Sinon said a bit disappointed

Kirito chuckled a bit at sinons small expression of sadness.

"We should get going sinon...don't want to keep the crowd waiting". He winked at sinon who just turned her flustered face away from kirito who laughed at sinons reaction.

"Y-yeah". She responded as she got up and grabbed her Hecate II.

"Alright start heading up to a good vantage point." He said as he walked out of the cave cautiously.

Just in time when the next scan started.

Kirito continued walking out, though with an uneasy feeling due to the fact that Death Gun was nowhere to been seen.

Meanwhile with sinon

As sinon made her way up through an abandoned and rubbled down building she heard gunfire in the distance but noticed it was't coming from kirito's side but somewhere else.

Sinon quickly made her way up and took position from the window that was nearest to her.

Sinon scanned the area until she found where the gunfire was coming from...it was Yamikaze, BoB 2's second place.

Yamikaze was closing in on kirito's position pretty fast due to him being an agility type.

Without hesitation sinon quickly loaded her rifle and started to lead her scope on yamikaze.

As soon as yamikaze was about to intercept kirito she took her shot but missed and alarmed him that he wasn't the only one there so he quickly took cover behind a big piece of rubble.

He was safe for the time being but he knew he couldn't just stay there, so he decided to pin-point sinons location by using the tracking laser.

As soon as he saw the laser he made a mad dash while shooting at sinon but due to sinons precise aim Yamikaze was shot square in the chest which had made a gaping hole due to the bullet of the Hecate.

Yamikaze was launched a bit back and the "Dead" symbol appeared above him signifying he was out of the battle for good.

Back to Kirito

As kirito was walking he heard gunfire and assumed sinon was found or was held up, but he didn't doubt her skills at being able to kill.

He continued but stopped suddenly and luckily due to his high skills he quickly reacted by turning his face to the right as much as possible as a bullet nearly missed him cutting a few strands of hair.

Now alarmed kirito tried to pin-point where the shot came from and proceeded towards the enemy who in no doubt was Death gun.

Kirito proceeded running as sinon reached a good vantage for her to see kirito and saw him running and lead her scope to where kirito was proceeding and saw death gun taking cover under a rock and saw that he was using rifle trying to hit kirito.

Sinon quickly reloaded her rifle and took careful aim at death gun and was ready to fire.

Though due to her laser being seen by him, death gun quickly pin-pointed sinon and proceeded to fire at her instead.

As both snipers pin pointed each other they both shot.

There bullets just about skimmed each other which made both bullets go a bit off course...at least death guns bullet, which hit her rifle's scope.

Sinons bullet was also off course a bit but not much and luckily her bullet still made it to what she really wanted shoot...his rifle.

Her bullet hit death guns rifle causing it to fall apart, but the barrel and frame of the rifle was still intact though.

"The rest is up to you now kirito." Sinon said as she proceeded to watch the final battle between the two opposing enemies take place.

Is this where it ends...truly? Or is there a possibility that what comes next could change everything that happened?

Stay tuned for the next chapter...Going out with a...kiss?

Well guys hello once again X3 and hope you guys weren't to upset about the little cliffhanger (work held me up a lot) but hope you guys have been enjoying the story so far and more is to come.. "Believe it!"


End file.
